


A Schoolgirl’s Afternoon

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: 15-Year-Old/20-Year-Old, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felt comes home from school to find... a schoolgirl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Schoolgirl’s Afternoon

_Allelujah Haptism. Male, not female. 186 centimeters and 78 kilograms, most of which made up of muscle, did not fit into a fifteen-year-old’s school uniform._

That was what Felt’s logical mind said.

The rest of her mind said: _Oh my goodness, he looks so sexy._

The _thud_ with which Felt’s school bag hit the hardwood floor made Allelujah jump and the skirt flare up as he spun around. A stream of stuttered apologies and explanations burst forth immediately, and if Felt’s attention had not been occupied solely by the way the elastic waistband of brown, pleated skirt stretched around Allelujah’s hips, and the strain put on the blouse buttons by the width of Allelujah’s shoulders, she might have been amazed by the shade of red his cheeks turned.

"Allelujah, are you Scottish?" she asked.

He shut up immediately. Felt advanced on him with wide eyes and an innocent but all-too-fascinated look on her face. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body after a long schoolday in the tropic heat, making her bangs stick to her face and her blouse to her back, arms and chest. That, combined with her pale skin and the contrast of harsh light and tender shadows playing over her form as she moved past the many high, narrow windows, made the small, slender girl with her mess of vibrant pink curls look almost wild, manic.

"S - something Slavic, as far as I’m aware." Allelujah stuttered, backing away at an equal pace. "Felt, look -"

"Do men wear kilts where you grew up, then?" Felt asked, bending over and tilting her head. Had he just flashed her what she thought he’d flashed her? With a face like a tomato, Allelujah jumped back and covered his crotch with his hands.

"No, they - they don’t, I just - I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have -"

"It’s okay." She looked up into his bewildered eyes for a moment before letting her gaze roam up and down his body again. Unlike her, he didn’t seem bothered by the sweltering heat at all. "I’ve just never seen you in girls’ clothes before. Why are you wearing them?"

Allelujah’s mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. Two more steps forward from Felt, and he was out of room for escape, his back pressed against the full length mirror he had been admiring himself in prior to her arrival. Bright and clear afternoon sun shone down on him through the high windows, making him feel exposed.

Coming to a halt less than an armlength away, Felt looked up at him questioningly. "Why, Allelujah?"

"I - It’s - I’m sorry, I’ll take them off. I promise never to use your uniforms again. I’m so, so sorry..."

"No!" She jumped forward and grabbed the hands he had raised to the top button of her-his blouse. Shock took over his features as she pulled his wrists toward herself, dragging him away from the mirror. "You look good like this, don’t take it off."

"Y - you think so?" Allelujah said, utterly baffled.

"They’re so tight, I can see everything," Felt murmured admiringly. The flimsy fabric of the blouse stretched tightly enough across his broad chest to become see-through. Every one of his sculpted muscles was outlined in the white creases, and his nipples stood out like dark little buttons. The skirt that hung to Felt’s knees barely reached half-thigh on Allelujah, and it looked like he had had to keep the long socks bunched up around his ankles because they were too narrow for his well-developed calves. Not to mention that the shade of the skirt and the trim around the collar went very well with his dark green-brown hair.

A bright smile was on Felt’s face when she looked up at his face. "You should wear them more often."

Allelujah smiled back somewhat incredulously, his cheeks still stained red, as if he was wearing rouge. "I really can’t. It’s a... fetish I have." he said, and went on to explain upon seeing Felt’s uncomprehending expression: "A lot of people think it’s silly or gross, but I - I don’t. It... turns me on. I just can’t go out like this, I have to do it when no-one can see."

"Oh! But then I have your fetish too." She let go of his wrists and ran her hands down his chest in the way that always managed to turn Allelujah’s world upside down and make his stomach do flipflops. How she managed to look and sound so innocent while touching him and talking to him in ways she knew were anything _but_ innocent, he would never know. Standing on tiptoe, she tilted her head up and reached for a kiss. "It turns me on too when you wear them."

"We really shouldn’t..." Allelujah said, even as he lowered his head and his gaze strayed from her eyes to her lips.

Felt pressed a little closer when his hands came to rest on her hips, as if to transfer her enthusiasm over to him. "You say that every time."

"It’s true every time."

"I think it’s silly." Felt told him, her smile kind and her eyes not looking anything like those of a sixteen-year-old girl who just came back from high school to spend a rare, peaceful afternoon alone with her ‘older brother’. "We could be found and killed at any moment, and until that day we need to live the lives Lockon and Christina and the others couldn’t, not just our own."

"That’s why I never listen to my own advice anymore." Allelujah said, breathing a laugh against her lips before pressing his own against them.

They savoured this first kiss, languidly kneading the other’s lips and exploring the familiar hollows and crevices of each other’s mouths, before Felt playfully nipped at Allelujah’s tongue. Using his shoulders for leverage, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He only wobbled slightly before steadying and wrapping his arms around her behind.

"Let’s make love," she suggested in that innocent tone, planting kisses along his jaw. "with our clothes on."

Allelujah almost laughed out loud, the warm sunlight melting away the knots in his muscles. "If I’d known this, I’d have _let_ myself get caught a long time ago."

He carried her over to the twin bed in the opposit corner of the room and climbed onto it, kneeling on the mattrass to gently lay her down.

"You really want everything to stay on?" he asked with a hint of regret upon seeing her splayed out on the plain cotton sheets in her own uniform, the shock of pink hair and flushed, rosy skin standing out alluringly against all the whites and browns.

"Well... a few buttons undone doesn’t count as ‘off’." Felt conceded.

She narrowed her eyes to slits to block out the beam of light falling onto the side of her face from around Allelujah’s looming silouette. The smile on his face could just barely be made out against the glare as he trailed his hands along her sides and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. The top two buttons of her blouse were already undone, but Allelujah opened the fourth one and snuck his hand through the opening thus made.

"On second thought, it’s fine this way." he said with a squeeze, making her giggle. A thought came to Felt when, after Allelujah pressed a kiss to her mouth and moved down to her throat, she cupped his cheeks and slid her fingers into his hair.

"Turn around?" she asked Allelujah, sitting up and pulling the bands from her hair. He complied and let her gather his hair into two pigtails much like her own. When he turned back around to face her, only a few locks still hung in his face, bringing his golden eye into view. The scar running over one of his heterochromic eyes provided an odd sight, used as Felt was to his heavy bangs, and from the way he crossed his eyes at her it seemed that suddenly actively using his damaged golden eye again was equally odd for him.

Felt decided to have mercy and ran her hands through his moss-green hair again, freeing some more of his bangs on either side of his face until the sloppy, mussed drape looked almost stylish. "There. Now you look like a real schoolgirl."

He looked at her, his grey eye shining with incredulous gratitude even as he moaned at the feel of small, deft fingers rubbing his nipples through the tight fabric. "I still can’t believe you’re okay with this."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why not? You look hot."

Allelujah smiled. "Ah, never mind then." And he kissed her for her naïve wisdom.

Felt teased his nipples and ran her hands along the planes of his sculpted torso and his strong arms while their tongues danced, twisting around each other and teasing the inside of each other’s mouths. He pulled her into his lap, his hands kneeding the flesh covered by her skirt for a while before finally slipping underneath. His cool fingers on her heated skin made Felt shiver.

Her panties were beginning to become damp and a tell-tale rise formed slowly but surely in Allelujah’s skirt, so Felt ground her hips against his. The friction drew a hiss from his mouth and made his hardening member twitch. The fingers on her behind dug into her flesh and pulled her closer while he thrust forward, and soon they had developed a rhythm that made them both ache for _harder, closer, faster_.

"Do you think you’re ready?" Allelujah panted eventually.

Felt nodded and moved back for a moment to remove her panties. Two fingers plunged between her legs to open herself for him and spread her natural lubricant all around her entrance. When she crawled back onto his lap, Allelujah drew back his skirt, confirming Felt’s earlier suspicion that he really hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

With a little guidance, the tip of his erection found its goal, and Felt let herself slide onto the firm, hot length. The heat all around her and now inside her maked her feel a little feverish, and the light still washing into the room blurred her vision. But when Allelujah bucked his hips none of that mattered anymore. She braced herself as best she could, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and angled her hips to meet and anticipate his thrusts, and soon there was nothing but the rhythm of their hips and the press of their lips, and the heat and the light burned away all the rest of the world.

Only one thought persisted throughout the buildup to climax, the white-out of orgasm and the wonderfully sated daze of afterglow: that she’d need to do the laundry before going to school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
